Kaoru y su sombra
by Nakokun
Summary: Kaoru, la hitokiri batousai, asesina sin mancharse de sangre, en nobre de Kenshin Himura, su maestro. Kaoru no tiene sombra, tampoco piedad, voluntad o siquiera alma, pero nadie se atreve a enfrentarla... Excepto Kao.


Kaoru y su sombra 

-

-

Era otra noche de primavera en Japón. Los árboles de sakura florecidos dejaban caer sus pétalos rosas, llenando el aire de color y de un aroma exquisito. Una cascada cercana terminaba el paisaje con un toque muy romántico.

Pero Yahiko no podría contemplarlos nunca más. Kaoru lo había seguido hasta ése lugar apartado por una razón que él comprendió muy tarde. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ella desenvainó su espada y lo esperó para que hiciera lo mismo.

El primero en arremeter fue Yahiko. Kaoru lo esquivó apartándose y agachándose. Con un giro, ella le rebanó el cuello por detrás, pero fue tal el impulso que el cuerpo siguió unos dos metros antes de caer a tierra. Luego le siguió la cabeza.

Kaoru envainó su espada. Su halcón mascota se posó en su hombro y ambos se marcharon al Dojo Himura, en donde la esperaba su Señor. Ella era una Battousai, y la mejor que se había visto.

Nadie imaginó que esa niña de dieciséis años que apareció en la puerta del dojo dos años atrás diciendo que estaba allí para servirle al dueño del dojo, Kenshin Himura, pudiera matar sin siquiera mancharse de sangre.

Pero lo había demostrado. Y más de una vez. Los otros integrantes del dojo no perdían oportunidad para decir que no era normal. Y de hecho no lo era. Ella no tenía sombra.

Algunos decían que era un fantasma; otros, que era una zombi (de hecho, no distaba mucho de eso, pero no lo era, porque algunos le habían preguntado, y ella nunca mentía); otros que era su piedad y su conciencia que la abandonaron; y las hipótesis seguían y seguían hasta el hartagazgo.

Kaoru llegó al dojo, su halcón voló hacia el techo, dejó sus zapatos y una de sus dos espadas(1) en la entrada y se reunió con su Señor en el comedor.

-Señor-dijo con voz inexpresiva antes de entrar- todo ha concluido satisfactoriamente.

-Bien Kaoru-respondió Kenshin con no poca alegría- ven y come con nosotros.

-Sí-

Ella entró y se sentó a uno de los lados de la larga mesa en donde el Señor y diez, Kaoru incluida, de sus discípulos y otros habitantes del dojo comían. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo cuando ella entró. Parecía un cementerio.

Cuando tomó los hashis(2) y comenzó a comer en silencio, las tensiones se aflojaron un poco, pero nadie se atrevió a hablar sino hasta que ella terminó su cena. Espero a que todos terminaran y luego solicitó permiso para retirarse a su habitación. Se le fue concedido.

Todos murmuraban luego de que ella y su Señor se retiraron.

-

Kaoru no se durmió inmediatamente cuando llegó a su cuarto. Abrió la ventana y dejó que su halcón entrara. Ella se sacó la cinta que llevaba en el pelo y se arrodilló cruzando los talones, pero sin que sus rodillas tocaran el piso. Cruzó los brazos por detrás de la espalda y así se quedó. Durmió en ésa posición y se despertó al amanecer.

Los discípulos estaban despertándose cuando ella estaba esperando a su Señor en la puerta de él. Ningún discípulo o alumno debe caminar delante de su maestro. Kaoru lo sabía. Y Kenshin también.

-¿Señor?- dijo tímidamente Kaoru- Lamento mucho decírselo, pero en muy poco se me terminará el tiempo. Sólo quería que usted lo supiera-

Kenshin sólo la miró con cara de asombro durante unos instantes, pero luego dio media vuelta y se retiró.

-

En siete días el templo fue atacado no menos de doce veces, y todos los atacantes fueron eliminados gracias a Kaoru. El octavo día fue tranquilo, a pesar que en el dojo se sentía un ambiente muy tenso.

En el amanecer del noveno día, llegó un kakemono (3) para Kaoru, retándola a un duelo, poniendo en juego el honor del dojo Himura contra el dojo Seijiro. Kaoru aceptó el duelo sin vacilar ni mostrando ninguna emoción.

El duelo sería al anochecer. Hiko Seijuro no había aparecido desde que se retiró a China, y su vuelta sorprendió a todos, ya que él había jurado no volver hasta ver a Kenshin muerto. Éste le ordenó a Kaoru que se entrenara, y le anunció que él la acompañaría. En parte preocupado por la amenaza, pero mayoritariamente por la curiosidad de qué le había dado tanta seguridad a su enemigo.

-

La noche del duelo, Kaoru y Kenshin se dirigieron hacia el lugar del encuentro, la cascada rodeada de árboles de sakura, en donde la primera había efectuado su último trabajo.

Hiko llegó unos minutos luego, con un personaje de la estatura de Kaoru, pero vestido con capa y capucha.

-Por lo visto has venido a enfrentar tu muerte, Ken-chan- empezó Hiko, con un tono de voz sobador. – El sakura será perfecto para tu funeral, si queda algo de ti para poner en tu tumba... -

-Hablas con valor ahora que posees alguien que te proteja, -respondió Kenshin- pero veremos quién de los dos ha hecho su mejor elección. Ella –dijo, señalando a Kaoru- ni siquiera se mancha de sangre cuando quita la vida. Ni el mejor guerrero pudo derrotarla-

-¿Ni el mejor? ¡Ja! ¡TÚ siempre eliges oponentes fáciles, pero ahora veremos quién es el mejor maestro!- se dirigió hacia la figura que se encontraba detrás de él- ¡Kao, ataca ahora!!-

La chica se sacó su capa y su capucha de un manotón, dejando ver a una chica parecida a Kaoru, pero en vez de usar ropa blanca y rosa, usaba ropa blanca y violeta. Saltó para atacar...

Pero Kaoru saltó al mismo tiempo. El primer cruce fue en el aire: las kodachi(4) se cruzaron, pero debieron separarse pronto. Las guerreras cayeron en direcciones opuestas: Kaoru del lado de su maestro y Kao del lado del suyo. Ambas lo hicieron sobre un árbol de sakura. Ambas tomaron impulso y volvieron a arremeter.

Ésta vez las dos espadas dieron en el blanco, pero no lograron el efecto deseado. Rozaron el lado superior izquierdo del pecho de su oponente, pero sólo fue una ligera lastimadura.

Kaoru cayó al lado derecho del maestro de Kao y viceversa. Ambas esperaron un segundo antes de volver a arremeter, pero en tierra. Hubo otro cruce. Kao se agachó y giró para esquivar la espada de su oponente y poder cortarle la cabeza, pero Kaoru saltó e intentó pararse (no con mucha suavidad) sobre la cabeza de su oponente. Ella se apartó con un salto, cayendo de pie, mientras su oponente dejaba un gran hoyo, de un metro de ancho en el suelo.

Una nube de polvo la cubrió, y Kaoru salió de ella rápidamente, saltando. Kao saltó con ella y se oyó un cruce de espadas.

Los fragmentos de dos kodachi rotas cayeron con un ruido metálico al chocar unos con otros. Kaoru y Kao cayeron al mismo tiempo, la primera en el agua y la segunda en un árbol.

El duelo había terminado. Cuando Hiko fue a buscar a Kao, pudo ver cómo se oscurecía el cuerpo de su alumna, hasta ser más oscura que una noche sin luna, y luego, perdió su forma, cayendo como un líquido hasta el piso.

Kaoru se había aferrado a la orilla, pero cuando trató de levantarse, cayó pesadamente a tierra. Su corazón se detuvo.

El líquido que resultó de Kao llegó hasta Kaoru y se unió a ella. Era su sombra.

Era raro que un guerrero perdiera su sombra por amar a dos maestros de diferentes bandos al mismo tiempo, pero a veces, a veces, suele pasar...

-

-

Bueno, este es mi primer Fic de Ruroni Kenshin. Y, para variar, adapté otro de mis cuentos a la serie. En especial porque Andrea, una amiga muy querida, lo leyó porque yo le dije que estaba ambientado en el mismo período que la serie... Así que se me prendió la lamparita, y aquí está. Espero que les haya gustado.

Este es un capítulo único, así que no va a tener continuación. O tal vez lo continúe con otros cuentos japoneses: de ésos escribí muchos, y tal vez los adapte, como hice con "Agua, Fuego, Metal, Madera, Tierra" que es mi obra maestra del Fanfic.

Hiko es el maestro de Kenshin.

(1) Los Samuráis llevaban dos espadas, ya que debían dejar una, la katana, en la entrada de cada lugar que visitaban (casas, dojos, templos, etc.)

(2) Palillos japoneses con los que se lleva comida a la boca.

(3) Pergamino donde se escribían cartas (muchas gracias M G por hacerme notar que me faltó aclarar esto)

(4) Espada corta, la misma que usa Nakoruru de Samurai Spirits (¡ya es mía! Sólo me falta el halcón rosado pero... Nada es perfecto)

Nos leemos

Nakokun


End file.
